


You Can’t Turn Away

by cuttlemefish



Series: Fought in a Battle Nobody Won [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Demon Yuuri, F/F, F/M, Knight Viktor, M/M, Prince Christophe, Supernatural - Freeform, christophe and viktor are former lovers, demon time travel, mila and christophe are engaged because they're royals but not interested in each other, princess mila, sara and mila are in love, story told as a series, viktor is hungry for power and yuuri is his personal demon intent on helping him take over the world, yuuri is pretending to be a princess and secretly wants to seduce viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttlemefish/pseuds/cuttlemefish
Summary: After accidentally summoning the Demon Eros in his plan to seduce Prince Christophe back and win the role of Consort, Viktor takes Yuuri to a royal party, where he accidentally makes a request of Yuuri that may have deeper implications for their relationship and his future than ever expected. Or, the Demon Yuuri and Knight Viktor AU, in which Yuuri is intent on helping Viktor take over the world in exchange for his delicious soul (and tries to deny his own attachment to his future meal).
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva & Christophe Giacometti, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino
Series: Fought in a Battle Nobody Won [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534994
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	You Can’t Turn Away

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> This story is written as a series but this one part will have a second chapter! 
> 
> The stories are being posted in random, out of order scenes. The posting order is as follows:  
> 1\. Fall with You Again  
> 2\. The Past is Said and Done  
> 3\. You Can’t Turn Away  
> However, the series is ordered chronologically. If you read the next story, you’ll quickly figure out why poor Demon Yuuri is so upset he has to keep going through this shit with Viktor over and over again. Isn’t it awesome when writing a story as a series means you can jump super ahead and ensure people have enough patience to see that the plotline is way more complicated than expected? Yay!  
> Come follow me on Twitter at CMFWritings or Tumblr at CuttleMeFishWrites.

The Demon has _requests_ , which leave Viktor a little concerned as he drops a burlap bag filled with fine silks and gemstones. The deal having been agreed by them both, Yuuri begins to speak quickly, little wings flapping excitedly as he explains his plan. As far as plans go, this one is simple. All Viktor wants tonight is a little attention from Prince Christophe, who will surely have Princess Mila on his arm for the night now that the royal engagement has been announced and a wedding date set. _Leave it to me_ , the Demon reassures him, picking through the first package. He doesn’t seem pleased, sniffing as he begins to count off another list. 

Yuuri wants colors for his face and oils for his hair—and a dress that will show off his collarbones, in some bright color that will go well with his smooth skin (and Viktor isn’t sure why a creature with magic cannot simply _appear_ things, but it is not for him to question): “My shoulders are my best feature,” he says, as if anyone’s shoulders could be distinguishable. “You just worry about attending the party tonight. I will meet you there.”

“How will I find you?” Viktor asks, thinking that his Demon must be a master of disguise and probably come to the ball transformed into a beautiful woman to rival the charms of Princess Mila and make Viktor the obvious winner in a match of attraction.

The Demon seems a little confused by the question, picking through the gems until one seems to finally please him and he takes a big bite. He savors it, much like Viktor might an apple. When he looks at Viktor again, he laughs, “Oh, don’t worry about finding me, darling. I will find _you_.”

.

If not for his plot with the Demon, Viktor would have long left the banquet. His eyes glaze over a distant point in the room, right above the head of the knight across from him, as he sips from his wine goblet. When the trumpets flare, he almost chokes at the sight of the Demon traipsing through the doors in a glow of beauty and splendor. He coughs into his cup. _He looks just like himself, only in a dress_ , Viktor groans internally. It’s not that the Demon isn’t _beautiful_ , so much as Viktor worries others might realize the Demon isn’t exactly a woman.

Immediately, the knight across from him trips over himself to give up his seat, and Yuuri appears to become all pliant kindness and flattery as he sits right across from Viktor and winks. It’s not that Viktor is disappointed; he’s simply concerned: The Demon has changed his hair, pulling some tight round ringlets back with some small, soft flowers, but Viktor could easily recognize him. The dress is not made from the silks Viktor brought him; neither is it the dress Viktor got him. His face seems sculpted, as if unreal, somewhere between a haze of pink blush and a contoured glow that reminds him of fresh Spring turning into heated Summer, and Viktor never imagined such beauty was possible—such magic.

“Who is that?” Knight Sara Crispino asks, elbowing him hard in the ribs.

“How should I know?” Viktor responds, trying to keep his eyes settled on his

“She just winked at you,” Sara arches an eyebrow, questioningly. “If you don’t know her, you should get to know her, my friend.”

 _She_ , Viktor repeats in his head, looking at Sara in surprise.

“That,” Leo says quite suddenly in stilted whispers, as if in a trance, “is Princess Yuuri of the Eastern Isles—the Ruby of the Eastern Seas.”

“I’ve never heard of such a place and never heard of such a person,” Sara sniffs, pushing her ponytail over her shoulder. “You’re making that up, the _ruby of the seas_ , can you believe Leo, Viktor?”

“I don’t think he is,” Viktor says, almost sweating as he looks at the tapestry in a corner of the dining room, where now—and certainly not there before—there is a large archipelago on the map. He nervously peers towards the Demon again, more confused than amused when he asks, “You’re the Ruby of the Eastern Seas, Your Highness?”

Sara frowns, unsure as she leans forward and directs herself at Yuuri: “Do you speak English, Your Highness?”

“It’s an unfortunate nickname, I assure you,” Yuuri says, white, perfect smile so bright, Viktor feels blinded. It is an unnatural beauty, that possessed by the Demon. “You see,” he says, speaking to everyone as heads simply turn to face him, “my mother once swallowed a ruby.”

This seems to capture the attention of the room as a whole. Princess Mila stops her conversation with Lady Isabella quite abruptly, her bright eyes sparkling as she turns to the Demon: “Your mother swallowed a ruby?”

Viktor often forgets Princess Mila is so young, until something enraptures her imagination and the curiosity seems to fan the spark in her eyes. Prince Christophe seems unbothered by her fleeting attention, continuing the conversation with Lady Isabella in her stead.

“Oh, yes, but it was very small,” Yuuri gushes, a soft pink glow over his nose. He doesn’t once stop to address under what circumstances someone might _accidentally_ ingest a gemstone. “However, when they took my mother to visit the doctor and appraise if she was alright, she discovered she was expecting me. So, you all see, it isn’t as poetic as it first seems—just a funny pun of sorts, I suppose.”

Sara gapes, surprised, “I think I’ve heard some story that sounds much like that, but… I cannot remember now. I do remember hearing about a woman swallowing some type of precious gemstone she kept in a ring and—I do apologize, I cannot seem to remember the rest.”

“Ah, so then you’ve heard of my mother,” Yuuri beams, and the room laughs.

Viktor blinks. Sara has a sharp memory. Seldom does she forget anything. When he narrows his gaze to focus on the Demon, Yuuri simply blows him a small kiss and settles more comfortably against his seat. From the banquet light, Viktor has to admit the Demon does have an exceptional collarbone. 

.

The banquet ends and the dance begins, and Viktor shuffles clumsily to his feet. Yuuri attaches to him easily, taking his arm before he can even protest, and Sara gives him a knowing look before disappearing for the balcony for some air.

“You’re acting very shameless for a princess,” Viktor murmurs, “I thought you were a master of disguise and transfiguration.”

“Why would I fix something that isn’t broken?” Yuuri hums, fixing the small flowers attached to his hair. Now, up close, Viktor notices that his lips are painted with a color so much like a rouge gold that this must be magic. Nothing like this exists, Viktor is sure of it. “You’re curious as to why I asked you for things I wasn’t going to use.”

“Are you questioning or stating?”

“Darling, I’m stating. Your face is very transparent,” Yuuri sighs, “I’m a Demon. I need useless luxuries to sustain myself, of course. And since I cannot eat you _yet_ , gems will have to do. And the other things are just pretty for my horde. Eventually, I might require greater sustenance, but for now, I’m fine.”

“Horde, like a nest?”

“Horde. I’m a Demon, not a bird. I _hoard_ things. I don’t sit on them.”

“Birds sit _in_ their nests, not on them,” Viktor chuckles, whispering close to Yuuri’s ear. He smells like something intoxicating. Viktor’s heart hammers hard against his chest. “You smell divine.”

“Well, bless _you_ very much, too, darling,” Yuuri scoffs, but takes advantage of their proximity to brush his hand over Viktor’s chest. “What? I’m a Demon. You can’t use words like that on me—might as well throw Holy water on me.”

“Does that work?” Viktor asks, “Better than the salt circles?”

“Not on me! I thought we already went over this, Viktor. The blood summon is incredibly strong. Don’t even try it.” Yuuri pouts. “Now, we haven’t yet put our plan into action. For that, we need to dance.” 

“And that will make Prince Christophe jealous?”

“Of course. And then, he will try to court _me_ , and that will mean that I have enough access to him to frame Princess Mila for his death, which will leave you with ample opportunity to support the King and Queen through their grieving AND show the ultimate mercy by proving that it wasn’t Princess Mila, which will get you the undying support of Sara Crispino, which will give you the loyalty of the army, and _that_ will get you the line of succession, which will make you King, which will give me the greatest war of invasion the world has ever seen!” he clasps his hands together, leaning against Viktor with a pretty, contented sigh. “I love bloody endings. Thank you for letting me be your Demon on this masterful undertaking.”

“Wait, what? I thought we were just plotting petty jealousy and seduction, and maybe a little court manipulation—”

Yuuri sets both hands on his hips, turning to face him, “You’re not about to tell me you conjured me to make a prince jealous enough to give you dick and—what, make you consort? I’m so damn sick of hearing this part again and again—”

“Wait, what? _Again_? When did we ever have this conversation before? I literally only summoned you last night, and since then you’ve been running me ragged getting you things for your nest!”

“Horde! I am _not_ a bird! And _you_ summoned me to change history,” Yuur’s voice booms through the room. His body radiates heat so intense that it feels like being out in the midday sun in scorching summer. Viktor gulps, watching as his Demon’s wings sprout from behind his back, flapping wildly as he lifts from the air and pokes an insistent finger against his chest, “I am giving you history making ambition and you’re giving me peanuts. Work with me here Nikiforov. Why is it that every lifetime is like pulling teeth for you to see I am the only thing you need?”

“Should we even be talking about this in public?” Viktor gulps nervously.

“Oh darling, please, look around you.”

Viktor does for the first time in many minutes, and realizes the whole room is standing still, down to Leo’s spilled wine—droplets of red suspended in the air.

“All anyone will remember is seeing you speak sweet, romantic poetry to me, and me sighing as I stare into your big, blue eyes,” Yuuri mocks, batting his eyelashes wildly. “So, what’s it going to be? Dick or the world?”

Yuuri’s words leave him with much to consider. Of course, now it all makes sense, from Leo’s sudden pronouncement of tales about a land that, until perhaps minute before, had never existed, and maybe still didn’t, except somewhere in the planted, false memories now in Leo’s mind and on the tapestry hanging in the Royal dining room. Sara’s memory lapses now seemed to make sense, too. This was a powerful Demon, indeed, who could control memories and shift space and time to suit his interests.

“Why can’t you give me both?” Viktor asks meekly, “Isn’t that why I summoned you? To give me everything I want?”

Yuuri’s feet fall heavy back down against the floor. He seems to consider this point, before nodding and snapping his fingers (and Viktor wonders why he still seems so pleased with himself having lost to Viktor’s demands): “Fair enough. I’ll dance, then. You just stand there, darling. It won’t be the first time I do all of the work with you anyway. Your stamina leaves much to be desired.”

“I beg your pardon?” Viktor gasps, completely affronted. 

And just like that, the world fasts forward and tilts into immediate motion.

.

The thing about Demons is that they are wholly unpredictable. Royal Alchemist Phichit had explained to Viktor many times the mysteries of supernatural beings that could live in multiple times all at once. Demons, by default of existing in a timeline of chaos, had access to knowledge past, present, and future all at once. Part of their magic, then, was not _invention_ so much as _introduction_. Certainly, to Viktor, anything that Yuuri introduced from a time yet undisclosed to him would see so wholly foreign as to seem magic. And, perhaps, it was still magic, stuck somewhere between the essence of Yuuri and the future or past, or somewhere in the whirlwind of time.

Viktor considers this as he hears a pitcher fall to the floor and the music stop in a single, jarring motion. His heart hammers in his chest as he watches Yuuri continue to undulate his hips slowly until he dips close to the ground. Slowly, he rises again, with the same, simple fluid motion pressing against Viktor’s front, all the way until he grinds back against Viktor’s crotch.

The entire room is pure silence. And, Viktor’s very body is stiff and unmoving from nerves and the heat that has spiked all over is body. He is paralyzed in shock, as Yuuri continues to move around him, touching his arm, his shoulders, slow he goes until he can reach for Viktor’s hands to drop them right on his hips—and Viktor panics: Perhaps Yuuri has lost all concept of time. Demons so often lived at the junctures of jumping, jumbled time, that perhaps that would explain his outburst from before and his misguided dance steps now.

“You know,” he squeaks, “in this fine time period, when we dance, only our palms touch, and even then, very sparingly!”

“Oh my,” someone shouts, completely scandalized when Yuuri pushes his hands up over his own torso.

The Demon stops, as if considering Viktor’s words innocently.

He steps away from Viktor, giving a small, keen smile before he announces to the room, “In the Eastern Isles, we call that the Traditional Dance of the—the Club of Night.”

The entire room seems to transform again, as if _that_ now is another simple cultural fact _everyone_ has always known, but Viktor knows better. People speak among themselves cheerfully, some even clapping and making commentary to appear wise and cultured that Yuuri’s dancing was, indeed, a _magnificent_ display of a very _tribal_ and _traditional_ dance art emerging again at the hands of the Royal Family of the Eastern Isles, great patrons of the traditional arts (“And don’t they make such a handsome couple?” Lady Vicino tells her wife).

“Club of night?” Viktor repeats to himself. His cheeks burn. In the margins of the crowd, he spots Georgi giving him a thumbs up.

Prince Christophe seems intrigued, his eyes alight with amusement as he leans closer to pose his full attention on them.

Yuuri beams, turning to face Viktor coquettishly, “Weren’t we wonderful, darling?”

“I think now that you have defiled me on the dance floor, we might be expected to wed,” Viktor scoffs, not the least amused by the Demon’s antics. For a Demon that boasted incredible previous success, the Demon seems to be stumbling into error after error. Yuuri shrugs, looking very pleased with himself at Viktor’s words. Slowly, he realizes the truth: “You did this on purpose.”

“Well,” Yuuri pouts, moving to stand behind Viktor to press close, so close that Viktor gulps at the feel of the Demon pressing against his hip, “you did ask me to give you dick _and_ the world.”

“That wasn’t what I meant and you know it,” Viktor hisses. “You did this on purpose because you wanted to get your way, and didn’t like that my plan had nothing in common with yours.”

“Yes, blame the Demon for being a trickster, sure. No one ever blames the knight for being stupid, but that’s what you _said,_ darling,” Yuuri reminds him with a chuckle, “If you think about it, I’m just giving you what you asked. And I think I did quite well, given that _you_ specified that you wanted both from me, and I quote: Why can’t _you_ give _me_ both? We are only two parties in the conversation. Surely you can’t expect me to read your mind.”

“But you can, and you do it quite repeatedly,” Viktor remind him.

“It’s an expression.”

“It’s a trick, Demon. I thought you were supposed to obey me.”

“I’m a Demon,” Yuuri reminds him, looking annoyed. “I obey nobody. It’s more of a courtesy I don’t eat you now with how ungrateful you’re being.”

“Ungrateful?” Viktor whispers, leaning down.

“Stop whispering. I already told you that as far as anyone can hear, we’re just talking about puppies or whatever. Poodles, to be exact, since you seem to mistrust me so much.”

Viktor shakes his head, befuddled by the Demon’s nerve to pretend he is the injured party. 

“Stop acting like the victim. I’m the injured party here! You have made half, nay this entire party think I’m a step away from proposing!”

Yuuri flips Viktor’s nose, “Oh, I’ve been such a bad Demon. How ever will I live with myself with Viktor so upset with me? Cheer up, darling. His eyes are on you now. I gave you what you wanted. And yet, you’re upset. I wonder if it’s because you can’t keep _your_ eyes off _me_ long enough to notice it. You wanted your little boring prince to notice you again? – He has. Congratulations to you.”

Viktor stops cold, his mouth dry as he considers Yuuri’s words.

“You tricked me,” Viktor repeats, heart still hammering in his chest at the memory of Yuuri’s phantom touch and the feel of his warm body pressing against Viktor’s thighs and stomach and chest.

“Seduction is not a trick. Any cheap whore can do it,” Yuuri reminds him, turning away from him with a flourish. “And, for the record, it is exactly what you asked of me. If you come to your senses and decide to apologize—as you should, so I don’t eat you—please bring me pearls. I get hungry when I’m upset.”

 **TBC**


End file.
